


50 Seamista Kisses

by alysurr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mermista has cold feet but it's okay bc Sea Hawk is a space heater, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Horde Prime, one shots, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I'm going to do this kissing prompt list until I get bored of it or finish it, whichever happens first.Prompts are subject to change, might be pre-canon, post-canon, during the show or part of any of my AUs.Will post rating at the beginning of the chapter/in chapter title.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prompt List

  1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.
  2. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
  3. Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.
  4. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
  5. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
  6. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
  7. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
  8. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.
  9. Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.
  10. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
  11. Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.
  12. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
  13. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
  14. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.
  15. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.
  16. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
  17. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
  18. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
  19. Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.
  20. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
  21. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
  22. A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.
  23. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
  24. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.
  25. Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
  26. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.
  27. Recreate a movie kiss.
  28. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
  29. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
  30. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.
  31. Forbidden Kisses.
  32. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.
  33. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.
  34. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
  35. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
  36. An awkward kiss given after a first date.
  37. Starting with bunny kisses before moving on to soft kisses.
  38. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.
  39. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.
  40. Kissing tears from the other’s face.
  41. A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.
  42. Kisses shared under an umbrella.
  43. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
  44. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.
  45. Tentative kisses given in the dark.
  46. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
  47. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
  48. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
  49. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
  50. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.




	2. (T) wreck my plans, that’s my man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Small kisses littered across the other’s face.  
> Post-Canon, Mermista doesn't want to wake up but she has, like, duties and stuff. Good thing she has cute motivation to get her going in the morning.
> 
> Rated T for Teen and Up for language.

They’d been staying at an inn in a coastal town just north of Salineas for a few months while they worked on plans to rebuild the kingdom. The castle was still standing, but Mermista wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. It hadn’t been home for over a year now, and she didn’t want to wake up every day and look out the window to see her ruined city. 

She didn’t want to wake up at all today. It was late in the year, and this town was just north enough that it was cold most nights. Last night was no exception, and Mermista was thankful she had her own personal space heater to cuddle up with. The alarm on her tracker pad would go off and Mermista would hit snooze again before curling back into Sea Hawk’s chest. He managed to sleep through the alarm most days, not stirring until she woke him up or left the bed. Or pressed her cold feet to his calves like she just had, the feeling of her icy toes pulling him out of his slumber. 

“Morning, darling,” he said in his rough morning voice, and Mermista just buried her face in his chest, grumbling. Sea Hawk ran his fingers through her hair, gently untangling and smoothing out her bedhead as he held her, shifting his legs so her feet were trapped between them and the bed to warm them faster. She sighed, content. 

A few moments of snuggly bliss later, the alarm went off _again_. 

Mermista groaned into his chest, and Sea Hawk reached over and turned it off for good this time. While Mermista could typically fall back to sleep after waking up, once Sea Hawk was awake, there was no going back to sleep for him. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Sea Hawk asked softly as he relaxed back into the bed. 

“Nothing,” Mermista murmured. “Just more sleep.” 

“While that sounds lovely, and I want nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with the most beautiful woman in all of Etheria, I do believe you had important plans today.”

“Uh-uh,” Mermista shook her head in protest. “I don’t recall that.”

Sea Hawk ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder and then her neck, careful not to brush the still-healing spot at the nape of it where the chip had been embedded. He took her jaw in one hand and gently tilted her head back to kiss her. She smiled as she returned the kiss, just for a moment, then rolled over so her back was to him, pulling the blanket up to her chin and trapping his arms under it with her. He chuckled in response, sitting up a little. 

“Can I entice you with some coffee?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, right next to her ear. She grumbled in response. “Breakfast, perhaps?” Another kiss to her temple. Grumble. “Sex?” She snorted at that one, grinning as he moved so he was on top of her, pushing her hair out of her face to kiss her forehead. “Hmmm, how about a shanty, then?” He peppered kisses down her nose and over her closed eyes as she whined in protest, pulling back after sprinkling a few on her cheeks.

“No! No shanties!” she laughed, no bite in her voice, and she was smiling softly as she looked up at him now with those big brown eyes of hers. She reached up to push his hair out of his face with one hand, tangling her fingers in it and pulling him down roughly for a kiss on the lips. 

“I thought you were going back to sleep, dearest,” Sea Hawk teased. 

“Maaaaybe I can be persuaded,” Mermista smirked.


	3. (G) holding my breath for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
> 
> Mermista wakes up for the first time after being chipped for months, and the first face she sees is the one she wants to wake up to every day for the rest of her life.
> 
> Takes place during The Heart Part 2.
> 
> Rated G

The first thing she saw that wasn’t shrouded in green for months was Sea Hawk’s face. He looked so concerned and worn out and handsome as he stared down at her, an expression of disbelief washing over him as he held her. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out Mermista grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. He let out this adorable, surprised noise but only missed a beat before he was kissing her back just as hard. 

Mermista figured there were other members of the rebellion around, but she didn’t have the energy to care as she hooked her other arm around his neck. Everything hurt, but that didn’t matter. He was alive, they were alive, and the rebellion had won.

Without breaking the kiss, she shifted in his lap so she was facing him better, so caught up in the passion of it all that the most they could do to break apart and catch their breath against each others’ lips, their foreheads pressed together. 

“You… love me?” Mermista asked, panting. She was so quiet he almost couldn’t hear her over the sounds of celebration going on behind them. Hearing her voice again after all of those months of being alone was music to his ears. 

“Of course I do, dearest, haven’t I made that obvious?” Sea Hawk asked, but his voice didn’t have all of the drama and the confidence it usually did. His hands were shaking as he held her, and she gave him one more soft kiss before slumping against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

She was never letting him out of her sight again. 


	4. (G) do the songs of young love hum like an engine in your head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista's been dying for some time in the sun, and Sea Hawk has the perfect date planned out.
> 
> Rated G. Smash Into You AU.

Bringing Mermista lunch at the end of her shifts at the aquarium on his days off had become so routine that it was almost a habit now. It started one day when she admitted over texts that she frequently skipped breakfast, either due to just forgetting or not being hungry in the small hours of the morning before her shift started, and that just wouldn’t do. Not with Sea Hawk around.

And today he had big plans for them, a romantic picnic in the park. It was a beautiful late spring day, breezy with clear skies and sunshine. A few days ago, Mermista had mentioned how she felt like she never had the time to just relax outside anymore between her early morning shifts at the aquarium and her packed school schedule. 

“It’s like, the only time I get to be outside anymore is when Coach Netossa is making us run laps on the track. Even the pool is indoors down here,” she had vented in the car that evening. “I miss the sun, I never thought I’d say that.”

Sea Hawk hadn’t realized she’d been feeling that way, but it was an easy fix. 

When he saw her exit the building, he hopped out of the Mazda to open the door for her. 

“Hey,” she said as she approached him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “What’s up? I drove here today.” She tilted her chin in the direction of where her car was sitting in the parking lot.

“I know, but I figured I could take you out on a little spontaneous date,” Sea Hawk grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Oh yeah? Where are we going?” Mermista asked as she slid into the passenger seat, dropping her bag to the floor at her feet. 

“It’s a surprise!” Sea Hawk grinned before shutting her door. 

“I’m not really dressed for a date,” Mermista grimaced, wrinkling her nose and tugging at the hem of her purple polo shirt. Her name was embroidered on it in a teal script, centered under the aquarium’s logo, unfortunate for her because she felt like she couldn’t go anywhere after work or on her breaks without people using her name like they knew her.

“Nonsense, you look gorgeous,” Sea Hawk said as he backed out of the parking spot.

“Yeah, okay, with my no makeup and my hair which I just pulled up in a bun without brushing this morning, and this dumb work uniform that smells like fish,” Mermista grumbled. She was more than a little grumpy after a night of cramming for an online exam she did last minute and no breakfast this morning. 

“You look beautiful, always, gatinha,” Sea Hawk responded, placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing it after pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Whatever, if that’s what you’re into, I guess,” Mermista said, fumbling with the radio. 

> _ Don't matter what you say,  
> Don't matter what you do:  
> I only wanna do bad things to you,  
>  _ _So good, that you can't explain it,  
>  What can I say, it's complicated~_

They shared sandwiches and sweetened iced tea, sitting on a blanket that Sea Hawk had laid out on the perfect spot at this park. They were perched on top of a hill, the view of the ocean spread out in front of them. 

Mermista leaned into his shoulder, and Sea Hawk wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on hers.

“This is nice, the sun feels so nice, you don’t know how much I needed this,” she said appreciatively as she finished her sandwich. 

“I had a feeling you could use some relaxing time in the sun,” Sea Hawk responded. He pressed a kiss to her hair before moving to grab his backpack. “I have one more surprise for you, actually.” He pulled out a small gift, haphazardly wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. “It’s the only wrapping paper I have,” he explained with a small chuckle. 

“It’s perfect,” Mermista replied as she carefully tore the paper back to reveal a book. She gasped as soon as she saw the title. “ _ Mer-Mysteries: Shell-Shocked _ !? This isn’t supposed to be released until Friday!”

“I know, but I have a friend who works at a bookstore and owed me a favor, so…” Sea Hawk grinned, and Mermista shook her head at him in disbelief. 

“Who  _ doesn’t _ owe you a favor?”

“Maybe that’s what the next book in the series will be about,” Sea Hawk teased. 


End file.
